


Touched unexpectedly

by spaceisdead



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, I'm fucking suicidal, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, but not in places you'd expect, diego gets to touch Jabba, like fucking seriously, quite short, sorry - Freeform, this is gay, what has my life come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisdead/pseuds/spaceisdead
Summary: Dreams do come true





	

Diego pov 

I just got back to my hotel in San Diego, I was feeling a bit tired after having interviews half the day, it's like they're never ending. I take my clothes off and hop into the shower, it felt good after a long day. My thoughts were scattered but I just kept thinking about one thing JABBA THE HUTT. I want to feel him so bad but I can't, I have such a deep sexual desire towards him but I'll never be satisfied, At least I thought. I finish my shower and walk over to bed with my towel around my waist when I feel the town being pulled off from around me, I squeal as the cold air hits my dick, I turn around and there he was JABBA THE HUTT. I couldn't believe my eyes, is this really him, am I dreaming? I reach out to touch him and he's real and feels amazing he squirms over and pushes me onto the bed, I start to get hard over the feeling of his touch. "Bend over" he says, his voice slightly husky I oblige to his order. He pulls a bell out of his ass "don't touch yourself or you'll get this ok baby" I'm quick to answer "ok Jabba whatever you say". "That's daddy to you" he says and I get even harder at the thought of being his little bitch. He pulls me in with those slimy hands and puts his dick in without prep or warning, a loud moan escapes my mouth as I feel him push farther and father into me, I touch myself to feel some friction but soon after get hit with a slimy belt, "what I say about not touching yourself?" "Sorry daddy" I say in a low voice, he starts going faster and another moan escapes my mouth, he stops and puts a tie in my mouth and says "bite down, don't make any noise" I shake my head in agreement, he pushes himself back in but even harder until he comes in my tight hole, and I soon come after he does "how'd ya like that slimy cock?" He asks "best thing ever daddy" I say and he leaves.. I never saw him again but that was the best moment of my life and I'll never forget the time I got fucked by Janna the hutt

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic made you want to off yourself, join the club. also hmu on tumblr @ spaceisdead


End file.
